Strawberry Blond
by ChelleyBean
Summary: Mild DH Spoilers.  The Potter and Weasley children are very interested in this year's Sorting.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and any recognizable characters are the property of JK Rowling. I just take them out every now and again to play a little and occasionally toss in an OC for fun.

* * *

"There's no need to be scared. Not really."

"You only have to wrestle the troll to the ground and they decide your house based on how well you did!"

"James Potter, you stop that right this instant!"

"You can't boss me around, Rose Weasley! _I'm _a prefect!"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from her idiot cousin James to the small first year seated on the cushion beside her. "There are no trolls involved, Jessica. James is just being a prat. Not to worry. That's normal for him."

The prat in question gave a snort, followed by a glare to his younger siblings, Albus and Lily, as they sniggered. Rose's brother, Hugo, was seated with her but had his nose buried in the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and seemingly ignoring the commotion around him.

Rose gave the girl another gentle smile, placing an arm about her shoulders. "Personally, I expect that you'll be in Ravenclaw with me."

James scowled. "Why's Ravenclaw get her?"

"Because she's _clever_. All the smartest students go to Ravenclaw."

"Your mum didn't. Neither did Hugo, and he's top of his year."

Albus looked up from trying to convince his sister to swap a card of Wendell the Weird for one of his namesake she had gotten out of her chocolate frog box. "Maybe she'll be in Slytherin." He smirked at the small girl with her long, strawberry blond hair, but his brother dismissed that idea out right.

"She'll never be in Slytherin. They don't take Muggleborns. My money's on Hufflepuff."

Albus frowned. "Why Hufflepuff?"

"Well, she's so sweet, isn't she?" He grinned at the girl who blushed a soft pink that clashed slightly with her hair. "Of course, she could be in Gryffindor with us. Probably the only house with as many Muggleborns as Hufflepuff, and the best out of the lot." He ignored Rose's indignant sputter.

The little first year was still nervous and really hadn't wanted to let go of Rose's hand when she had been encouraged to part from them to climb into the boats with the rest of the first years for their trip across the lake. The Potters and Weasleys hurried to climb up into the carriages for the trip up to the school. Rose glared at James. "I can't believe you told her she had to wrestle a troll!"

"That's what Uncle George told your dad. Him and Fred." The older boy grinned, completely unashamed.

"Too thick to come up with your own pranks, are you?"

The grin faded and James scowled at her. "Watch it, Weasley, or I'll be docking points off of Ravenclaw."

"You watch it, _Potter_, or I'll tell your mum you were picking on Jessica. I know they told you to be nice to her."

"I _am_ being nice! We tease all the first years! They're not supposed to know about the Sorting Hat."

Hugo looked up from his book. "I did. Rose told me." He gave his older sister an affectionate grin to counterbalance the angry glare Lily was giving to Albus and James for not having had the same consideration for her.

The carriages carried them to the school and the students unloaded to hurry inside. Rose made her way to the Ravenclaw table, sitting with her friends and chatting excitedly as her brother and cousins took up seats at the Gryffindor table. The hall was buzzing as everyone waited for the sorting.

The first years were led in by Professor Longbottom, looking small and nervous as they took in the sights and sounds of the Great Hall. Among them was a strawberry blond, a bit taller and slimmer than the others, but still appearing impossibly tiny in her new school robes. Like all the others she watched in amazement and the Sorting Hat gave sang its song of welcome, eager to be sorted.

All the returning students watched to see who would go where, but few watched as closely as the Weasley and Potter children. The craned their necks and leaned in their seats to watch as very early in the list Professor Longbottom called out the name they were waiting for.

"Dursley, Jessica!"


End file.
